The Baby Diaries:The Loud House
by Angelic Creme Sylveon
Summary: thourgh a louds eyes found out why Luan is so funny annoying why Lucy is so emo and why LORI IS SO BOSSY! some of this is real and theroies. i will also do the Toddlers Diaries, the kiddiaries,tween diaries and teen diaries not to mention the adult diaries.
1. Lori's Story

Prolouge:as the firstborn child, lori was the chattiest, bossiet and most protective. with a weird shaped head and duck toes you coulndt get weirder then this. her parents were always embarssed when taking her places."so weird...duck duck duck... is she a traffic cone?'' the people would have said. her parents worked 24/7 for some surgery for lori to finally be normal she was normal at last."not a disgrace..normal..so cute.." the parents would coo little lori while she gigled. her parents never told her how she was as a baby at age 7 she thought she was a ALIEN, after a while she forgot her crazy theory and her weird self.

* * *

her eyes opened so wide that her tuft of hair moved side to side. yawning,she clung her hands to her pink laced crib. and wondered where her parenst were."im going to that cry howl then they will come!" as she cried and screamed her parents came inside in their pajamas and also work clothes on them. hushing her and carring her to their room for a change of clothes, she wondered why they never gave her that Rectangle beepy thing. they were going to feed her some peas and carrots like every normal breakfest. as they try to at least feed lori she still refused."Bluck! and they expect me to eat that Posinus stuff? not happening!" her best friend at daycare told her that peas and carrots were offically posinus straight from my older brother! he died because her parents carried a shovel. lori always admired her wonderful clothes as the food stuck to it. he rparents sighed and brought out the applesauce as she was fed the delicious"yum! now this is what im talking about!" they grabbed baby stuff and put it in the bag and stuffed lori and her applesauce in the carrier. and drove to daycare, her parents hugged and kissed her goodbye, with smiles on their face on the way to work. she saw melanie, the daycares bully along with sasha and molly. her friend sgreeted her and asked if that was a new dress."yes! its a Blurple color with truffles" she smiled at them. Lily and tatyu would be their BBFs best babies forever. Melanie snorted as she approched Lori"hey Lamri hows your head? still pointy as ever?" she smirked in her new gown"thats Lori melanie and i think you just mad p."o,o,p stood for oppsieoopsie blushed tomato red as ms. Roe picked her someone made a O.O.P everyone would whisper and spread rumors. you would hulmatied for the whole day not even ms roe would bother with walked to her corner of sadness, which was often considering Sasha and molly didnt come since their parents got a money raise. the boys surronded her saying mean things."so stupid...dumb..cant even use the bathroom...1 month old..." Melanie cried with her head buried in her knees clutching her teddy bear was tired of this and so she screamed."IF YOUR GOING TO BE PICK ON MELANIE YOU HAVE TO THROUGH ME FIRST YOU BIG STOOPIDHEADS."the boys stared and laughed they got hiccups so bad since Ally Almini. lori went into mean mode whe they laughed. she took out the phone and pretended to call their parents"NO PLEASE WE ARE IN TROUBLE ENOUGH!" lori smirked the way melanie did and pretended she ended it. she took melanie by the hand and brought her in the front of the daycare'"things should change! dont stop playing with someone because they made a O.O.P! things are gonna change and from now on _im the boss AROUND HERE!_ everyone obeyed lori they never disobeyed her not even meleanie did one bully thing. one day it was loris birthday her first birthday! she put her special hairbow on made just for her, Applesauce and glitter spread on her bedroom parents sighed as they came inside and changed lori into a sparkly dress with applesauce smears on it. everyone came to her big fancy appleglitter party. Melanie told her that it was a orginal to have a dress like that,"thanks melanie yours to its a nice black wunsie." they ate applesauce and cupcakes, everyone sang happy birthday to lori, and played barbies with her. then she saw her mom holding her tummy wide. as she felt it she heard screaming and were gonna change for lori.

 _things were gonna change._


	2. Leni's Story

Prolouge:as the 2nd born child and the dumbest,leni loud was orginally the smartest loud ever smarter then her sister lisa infact. but she made a deal because lori was losing her mind because she was way too smart, she did a expermiment on herself one night nearly causing herself to die waking up very dumb not rembering any smartness left in her head. which is the reason causing her to be very dumb and wearing contacts. but lori was tired of seeing her dumb so she did a normal dumb test experment on her again nearly killing herself. which is why leni loud is a normal dumb person not a really dumb person.

* * *

Leni woke herself up from the pink laced crib pulling herself up as her sister was jumping up and down."hey lori i wanna play too!" she tried to get out but it was too hard,"oh Leni. its like this ." as her sister started crying for her mother and father. leni copied just as her sister had taught her and cried her eyes out. her parents picked them both up and carried them to their room, as they put their Frilled matching dresses on leni replied with a :"Agoo" her parents shaked their head as they put them on their highchairs, they were trying a new thing for these babies which was Mashed Potates and Chopped Tomatos. Leni _always_ ate her mashed potatoes and chopped tomatoes while lori stuck to her plan and spit out the food she didnt like. after the girls finished their breakfest leni got a blended pudding cup while lori got more of her ate most of her blended pudding cup while lori poked her food trying her best not to cry. they were put in their beautiful carriers as they were put in the car. Lori was trying to scoop some of he applesauce from the baby seat onto her tounge."what are you doing lori?" "im getting some applesauce leni."lori hissed. "i think i need lessons though lori!""what lessons?""on being a better baby..."leni looked down and started crying and hugged her sister"leni i love you ,sometimes i just get a little mad, i love you and that will never change.""not even if im dumb?" with a surprsied look on her face lori just hugged her sister some more and wondered where she heard that."sometimes i wonder why you even tell me the story of how i began smart anyway.""it always scares me lori." as they parked into the driveway of the improved and leni mouths opened and closed."is this even St Roe Daycare anymore?" "lynn we have been over this it got different.""rita your always confusing me.""i know lynn, i know."as the parents carried the babies into the daycare. they introduced leni."Ms Roe this is my youngest daughter Leni Loud.""I always have a plesure meeting your daughters rita and lynn.""yeah i know i just hope it isnt more then this, lori doesnt eat veggies and fruits make sure to feed her the food in the bowl leni eats fruits and veggies..." as the parents left in their car going to work. everyone was staring at leni. "what? do i have tomato in my teeth?""everyone said ew as leni smiled brightly, "ok everyone, im gonna be gone soon which means your new leader will be my BBF and caused me to be the leader because of O.P.P.,MISS MELANIE JACKERSON! Melanie wore a bright blue dress with glitter and applesauce, and her hair was in a tradnitonal spanish ponytail.

 _gracias_ everyone for coming, espcially the newcomer Leni Loud. when i am the boss,ms roe will be THROWN OUT of her own day care. she smiled really wide."thats really mean though melanie." everyone looked towards leni and started laughing so loud ms roe almost woke up,"it doesnt matter leeni, she should be thrown out after all she just sleeps since the new daycare of st roe and she _never_ took care of us. so why take care of her?""well, its just mean. and i dont think its nice." as soon as she said that she was carried to the dugeon."FOR 12 MINUTES LOUD!" people whisperrd about leni, no loud had ever did cried silent tears as she looked at herself rembering the story lori told her about."so smart..too smart.. experment self..dumb..again..almost dying...great sister..." she wondered who she was, was she the dumbest person ever? or the smartest person ever? or was she just a stupid dumb head? "12 minutes are up loni." pushing her bangs by head "thats leni..." she said sadly, as the bell rang. whenever the bell rang that meant parents would come and ms roe would wake up and count all the children.


	3. Luna's Story

Prolouge:as the thirdborn child and also the most musical. one day she picked up a gutair and started sturmming it and babled some random words. soon she was playing a gig in hollywood,as famous as she was. her parents quit and she became a normal person again. of course no one remebers the baby star Luna Loud. because it was a long time ago.

* * *

as she rose from the purple crib, her fingers formed the rock postion and she screamed."CANT YOU BE QUIET FOR ONCE LUNA?" "whats quiet? when you got LOUD!" as lori and luna argued leni rose from her crib and started jumping up and down with a clueless look on her face."hey guys! whats are you doing?" "wishing i had my own room!" "being tired of lori telling everyone what to do!" as the three sister chattred the parents woke up and carried them to their room. leni wore a top thats says"who are you calling a baby?" with a ruffled skirt, luna wore a purple dress and lori wore her glitterey appesauce dress."they are so cute!" cute? thats what they think of us? cute?as the three girls were carried to the kitchen and placed in their highchairs." apples and oranges? thats new." "now eat up especially you lori." as everyone ate expect luna poking her food with the thought on her mind over and over again. since luna didnt eat the food was already gone in leni mouth. with a glare at leni "what? apples and oranges are the _best_! as luna sighed the girls were strapped in the car."we are going to burping burger!we are going to burping burger!""lynn we are only going because its new and the kids only been to daycare." as they got out the waiter came over to their table"may i take your order?" the waiter also added a very detailed burp. rita and lynn put a confused look on their face. "its burping burger what do you expect?" as the food was served the kids ate the pizza. while leni and luna had a weird look on their faces."WHAT IS THIS!""i think i might sp-" and just like that leni threw up all over the floor. everyone was staring at the loud family, rita took her three daughters to the women restroom and went in a stall."leni,leni,leni. i didnt know you dont like pizza!" leni babled and said one word rita understood."like" "leni why did you have to throw up!" 'sorry lori, i just had a lot of apples and oranges! if luna had eaten it i wouldnt have thrown up.""so its my fault?""cmon girls i have to wipe lenis mouth." as they went home the girls were place in their cribs. expect lori and luna, rita had said leni wasnt feeling so good and had to rest. "this your fault you know.""my fault?"" if you just ate your apples and oranges leni wouldnt have thrown up!" lenis 1 month she'll be fine!""shes 1 year, not 1 month!" lori snapped. meanwhile the parents were talking about luna."shes really musical.""uh huh.""and i was thinking..""you were thinking.." "we could take her to musical lessons?" thats when lynn spit out his water." "WHAT?!""music lessons? for babies?""oh music lessons like that i though you mant you know...""i think i get it." just then leni woke up."hey guys whats up?""why leni i was just showing luna how to be a proper baby.""wearing tight and a skirt and a purple top is not my way of being a proper baby." luna grabbed a toothpick she found on the floor and picked holes in her tights."WHAT ARE YOU DOING LUNA! THOSE ARE LIMTED EDTION DIAMOND TIGHTS GIVEN TO ME BY MELANIE JACKERSON!""was she a famous pop star lori dude?" "of course not, you met her at my 2nd birthday party.""ok brah then these tights _DESERVE TO BE RUINED!"_ as lori gasped then crying slient tears then crying out loud while luna ruined her favorite pair of tights."hey lori whos the sucker now?""oh be quiet. you ruined my favorite tights! and to thing i was gonna tell you the sercet!""what sercet?""the sercet of how we are made! but you dont deserve it. im gonna go downstairs and watch some tv..""but dude i do! i do!""if you would you wouldnt be ruining loris favorite tights!"leni sneered."leni im sorry, what can i do anyway? its not like i can replace them."" with a small smirk on lunas face she had an idea. while everyone was in bed luna climbed out and opened her top dresser,"perfect." putting on a black hat with her purple and black dotted dress with the laced hem at the bottom. sneaking downstairs she grabbed some pillow fluff and stuffed it into a rope. she grabbed a pillow and took the stuffing and the soft part out stuffing some food and more inside not telling how long she could be gone. she opened the front door and tried to walk."this is harder then it looks! how does lori do it?' after a few minutes she finally did it. walking with her pillow bag she tried to remeber the adress melanie jackerson had said. Flashback:"hey dude.""thats melanie.""heres my adress 123456 redbrick avenue.""yeah whatever brah."Present time:"1234567 rebrick mavnue? no avuenue! as luna searched for the place she noticed that the moon was going."uh oh." as she ran quick as her little legs could carry her. finally she reached it and rang the heard voices."yeah mommy ill get it!""hello luna."she looked down at her self."well? also whats with the pillow bag? going to a sleepover? oh right! your too _unmature_.""w-w-ho told you that?""why lori of course! we have toy phones that reach far.""well...""well? spit it out month year old!"luna sighed and talked super fast."i ruined loris tights that you gave her the limted edtion diamonds tights and i cut them up with a toothpick so now i need some replacements some lori will tell me the sercet!"melanie laughed so hard she almost got hiccups."you think..Lori..loud will tell you the sercet even though you RUINED _THOSE TIGHTS MAD UT OF A REAL DIAMONDS DUST AND A S- v_

 _PECIAL EDTION TO MY FAMILY?!_ ""i-i-i didnt know.'as melanie mocked her she screamed and gave luna a pinch clip of a paper clips in both her screamed in pain and looked at the sky and covered her ears.""looks like you dont got much time, princess."she smirked."im not a princess!" ill give you it for something in return.""tell me! please i want lori to love me again!"as melanie wrinkled her nose and shook her hair in a scaring tone she said:i want the food in your pillow case.." "WHAT?!m-my mommy and daddy will notice the stolen pillow!""orders are orders." with her head down and her mouth in a frown she gave her the food inside and the pillow as melanie pulled the tights behind her and gave them to luna."i betterbhurry my mom and dad would be worried sick about me!" as she ran ran ran she finally made it home and just before everyone woke up too. getting in her crib and closing her tired eyes. lori and leni woke up with a surprsied look on their faces."l-l-luna?""LUNA IS GONE SHE NOT ALIVE!" they cried silent tears."dudes im tired.." they looked closely as lori hugged her super tight."y-y-your not mad?"of course im still mad im happy your safe." as they went back in their cribs, luna learned more about being a proper baby. "ok lori dude im ready!" "ok first cry.""like this?" luna did a little cry but soft."no like ? you know the drill."at the same time lori and leni started crying and the parents ran right in."girls we have a present! and its for lori. we also have one for leni and luna!" as she dropped the boxes on the floor and changed the three girls into matching animal wunsies."my what happened to your ears luna? as she picked them out and put them away. the girls sat on their bedroom floor and opened the gasped as she picked up the tights."OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OM-"luna looked outside and saw melanie making a silly face at her holding he pillow and the food."i knew it! its the golden diamond tights!""since whe are you into tights luna?"as luna opened her gift it was a musical gutair that made fart and poop noises everytime she strummed got herself a whack the cake for people who dont like cake. the kids were fed and put in the car strapped listening to abcs with barney dvd. luna looked bored while leni sang along with it."kids we're going to daycare!"luna put a shocked and disgusted look on her face. "ms ro- your not ms roe.""im emily ms roe daughter.""well this is my youngest daughter luna. and apprently im pregnent again! but its not coming this month luckily." as the girls walked in luna tripped over her own two feet."lori i thought you were gone!""thats next month melanie.""oh."putting a fake smile, luna pointe dout the melanie was a big mean gasped."luna you dont wanna do that!""why shouldnt i leni? its obvious shes the reason i got my poop n fart the boys digged poop n fart music.1 HOUR LUNA LOUD 1 HOUR!" "thats why." "get me my coat jenifer.""m-m-my names jenny not jenifer.""you WANT 1 HOUR TOO?""n-n-no.""then get me my coat. the sparkly one that says M&L BFFs Forever. as luna sat in the cold dugeon she spoke to the boys."hey what you doing anyway?""since lori became the boss she hired melanie as the new boss. lori isnt gonna be around and leni isnt proven enough for that to happen.""well bullying kids isnt gonna happen, not on MY WATCH!" as luna broke the cold dugeon with her teeth jenny frowned as she got Melanie coat."LUNA LOUD I SAID1 HOUR.""miss Melanie she just bit it with her teeth we dont have storng ice for that!'"well put her back or your FIRED." as Wally got luna back in the ice cage she saw someone whisper hey over here to her."what do you want?""shhhhhhh not too loud or melanie will hear us!""take off your hood." fine." as she took it off she reveled long brown hair with red streaks."woah who are you? ""Sasha Sasbury Steak.""really?""yeah. melanie used to make fun of my name and she irdered the boys to lick me and told them i was steak! then she gave me a red dress sack to put on. and then i stood up for everyone. which caused me to get in here. i've seen everything and im gonna make her pay." "the nerve.""yeah."as the two girlsbroke out of the ice cage melanie put on her coat and started watching what happened."well,well what do we have here? some steak and the horrid loud luma!""thats Sasha. if you dont remeber we used to be BBF best bully i told you my last name was steak!""im trusted.""trusted sure. at least i havent wet myself."with a glare at sasha she threw a ear pirecing yell and clipped her ears with paper sasha held her ears. luna grabbed her own coat by the stich and unravled it."hey! thats a unique presure by star for stars inc!" as they started fighting, everyone on sashas side build a force almost everyone was on melanie tea. she had everything a cook the fighterthe person whos cute but gets injured first even the 2nd leader. all sasha had was some rope and pillow fluff not to mention only sasha and luna stood there. until molly came out. hey melanie! rember me? Molly MeatBurger Mclaney." as she held her ribbon nice and tight she grabbed melanies hair and tied it super tight in a snap."OW OW OW OW!"everyone stepped back and they did not want their hair pulled. Sasha pulled out some santizer drank some and poured the rest onto melanie hair. as melanie screamed her hair felt super wet. "MY HAIR WHAT DID YOU EX BBFs DO TO MY HAIR! THIS COSTS OVER THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS TO GET DONE! ILL GET MY DADDY TO EILMATE YOU FROM THIS COUNTRY YOU WILL WISH YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" as soon as melanie said that she pressed the switch and the lights went off everyone went screaming and kept running into the door. then melanie ran outside and screamed:"COM EON JENIFER I DONT HAVE ALL DAY SBF!""y-y-yes melanie." as jenifer and melanie went to melanies house everyone was busy screaming. then a huge man wearing a tie with a bushy beard and turned on the light.'excuse me im here to eilmate Sasha Steak andMolly Mclaney. and just like that the daycare blew up. but everyone was outside of course. a amblunce showed up and carried the two young girls into the truck. as the loud girls were picked up rita and lynn chatted to each other"daycare..ruined...cant belive it...not enough money for a nanny...new place...baby..might have to move..."as the night went on the two girls and the burned daycare wer eon the news that night. "im Ally Alcalster here on Gold Bridge news. here with the burned daycare st roes daycare. now steve please tell me what happened." "well i was just walking down the sidewalk going to pick upmy 2 daughter melanie and jenny. but then BOOM the daycare blew up!" "back to you amy." the children when crazy as they knew thats not what really happend.'the nerve of melanies dad to LIE! on the sqaure thing too!" "nah its fine she gets away with everything." "thats what you say leni." as luna muttered something lori went back to texting on her rita came inside with her very big news."girls i know this is a big change for you, but.""BUT WHAT!" "lori stop screaming please.""ok mommy." and she smiled wide."well im having another ba-""BAND!""no luna.""im having another baby!"the girls mouths dropped,loris phone fell to the ground."but mommy i like having 2 sisters!" "sweetie theres more news but ill let your dad tell this one. LYNN GET YOUR BUTT IN HIS ROOM!" "ok girls after the new baby is born, uhh we have to move somewhere else. because this house wasnt made for such a huge family..." "there will be severly changes room changes." "lori and leni you will share one room..""and luna and the new baby wil shar the other!" "but melanie! i have to see her. " "Golden Bridge love!" the very next day the baby arived, named luan.

 _things were going to change,for little luna._


End file.
